


All I Want

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: Spirits and Cocaine [27]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hint of Angst, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Short & Sweet, Soft Javier Peña, and I'm a one trick pony, cause i'm me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Javier watches Steve sleep early one morning.
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: Spirits and Cocaine [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100027
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: cuddling

Javier let his fingers drift slowly across the bare skin of Steve’s back, watching as it pebbled with his touch, following the curves of his spine, his muscles. The sheets were twisted tightly around his waist, a happenstance that occurred every night, leaving Javier with little to nothing around him. He didn’t mind, running too hot most nights, and more then content to simply curl up against his partner instead.

The morning sun was just beginning to strain past the blinds, leaving his room in a muted, orange light, shadows cast between the furniture. Letting his gaze drift across, Javier felt a strange sensation in his stomach as he noticed the clothing thrown haphazardly around the room was only half his, the cologne on the dresser belonging to Steve, the gun and badge on the bedside table, the shoes kicked off by the door.

It had been a slow process; one he’d been ignorant of as Steve slowly inserted himself into Javier’s life. He could tell, in retrospect, that it had all been carefully calculated, as though his partner had been afraid to scare him off once he realized how serious he was. It wasn’t as ridiculous an assumption as Javier wished it was.

He wasn’t…used to this.

After coming to Colombia, after abandoning his fiancée, Javier hadn’t had a serious relationship, hadn’t wanted one. When he’d left his wife to be, there had been a part of him that rebelled against the thought of a settled life, had wanted something more. He still wasn’t sure he found it, probably never would, but the ghost of that day didn’t haunt him when he was with Steve like this.

Maybe he was a different man now, maybe he knew life with his partner wouldn’t be anything except thrilling, maybe…he liked to pretend.

A soft noise, a sigh against the pillow and Javier’s eyes were drawn back to the man he loved. Steve’s face was pressed into the fabric, one hand hidden beneath his head and the other resting casually against Javier’s waist, like he wished he’d come closer.

Steve was always touching him, the moment the door to the apartment closed behind them, he was all hands and lips and shoulders, always reaching for him even if it was just to brush a hand along his back, to press against him on the couch. On stakeouts or long drives, he was worse, holding his hand like its nothing, brushing back his hair, squeezing his thigh. Javier tried not to feel guilty about that, tried to remind himself that Steve chose this, chose them.

It was almost like he became touch-starved on the days they spent at the office, unable to show affection, unable to reach for him, unable to do anything that might endanger their exposure. He wasn’t surprised, knew his partner was tactile, attention seeking, and irredeemably sweet in his search of it. Javier tried, tried to do what he could, even if that meant dragging him into filing rooms and taking the less crowded roads, tried to be what Steve would want for years to come.

Another sound, this time leaning towards a groan as he slowly fought his way to wakefulness. Javier let his hand rest on his back, thumb rubbing soothing circles into his skin, mildly surprised to have learned he wasn’t a morning person, found that hard to fathom when he always had such a fucking idealist disposition. Humming lowly, he watched as Steve turned his head away from the stifling pillow, prompting Javier to lean in close and place a light kiss to the corner of his lips. The smile that earned him was small and involuntary, his face turning further toward him in a silent request.

Javier kissed him again, chaste even as the hand on his waist tightened, trying to pull him closer. He made a small noise of protest when Javier pulled away again, a little furrow appearing between his brows, even as his eyes remained decidedly closed. He knew better, if he gave in and kissed him properly, Steve’s nose would curl, and he’d complain about it until he could brush his teeth. Javier had never met a man who detested morning breath quite so much.

“Are you planning on waking up any time soon?” he teased.

“Are we late?”

His voice was scratchy from sleep and Javier forcefully didn’t think about how much he liked that sound, “not yet, we have an hour and half until we need to meet up with Carrillo.”

There was a long pause, like he knew there would be, “then why am I awake?”

Javier chuckled softly, let his hand slide up Steve’s back until he could fit his palm over the nape of his neck, his thumb pressing firmly on one of his more sensitive spots, watched the way he shivered, face burying itself back in the pillow, “I was going to take a shower and I was hoping you’d join me.”

That at least, got him struggling to open his eyes. Javier was in front of him, body effectively blocking the sunlight and still Steve had to blink open his eyes half a dozen times before he managed to keep them open. There was something about them that seemed to spear right through Javier or maybe it was the way that Steve always looked at him, like he was so much more then the man he was, like he always would be.

“Hey,” Steve murmured, the hand on his waist reaching up brush a thumb over his bottom lip.

“I take it you’re awake now.”

“Getting there,” Steve’s gaze turned searching. “I think I dreamt of you last night.”

“Good dream or bad dream?” he asked, snagging the hand that played with his lips and squeezing.

“Bit of both.”

Javier hummed, pressed a kiss to his palm, let his lips linger for a long moment before allowing his mouth to glide along the lifeline on his hand, “I’m sorry.”

When Javier glanced back at him, it was to find Steve’s eyes had darkened with want, “I think I can manage to forgive you.”

“Good, let’s start with that shower.”


End file.
